Eternal Promise
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link made a pact with the strongest mask in his collection: You help me I'll help you. Time has reset and now Link wants to find the man he fell so desperately in love with. They made a promise. Its time to make good on it. Mild mild yaoi and shota.


**A/N) This has bbeen a draft for far to long. I ship this ship so much and there isn't enough love for it. It's shota cuz Link is only 14. It's yaoi. Implications of sex in the beginning but the rest is mostly fluffy, lovey, sweet stuff. It's kind of blah but I think someone could enjoy it! I don't own LoZ. I just like giving Oni the name Kijin.**

Large hands trailed down the tiny chest laid before him. He could feel the lungs struggling for breath, and hear he frantic heartbeat. He looked up into large blue eyes, with tears clinging to the eyelashes, that framed those stunning eyes. Those barely pubescent chubby cheeks, flushed in both arousal, and embarrassment. This boy, was truly a delectable sight. Like a beautiful lamb, and the one touching him, was the wolf.

So long ago, these two had made a pact. Help me, I'll help you. But along the way, the young boy had fallen for this monster, as he thought of himself. Words thrown around like "forever" "love" and "wife" and the little boy, being both persistent, and too beautiful for words, was quickly engaged. He had to be fourteen, and had to find his lover again.

They parted ways. Distraught, the boy cast out all memories of the one he loved most. But dreams are sometimes the window to the soul. And on his fourteenth birthday, he suddenly remembered a promise he made.

Link suddenly was plauged by dreams of the only one he had ever loved. Hyrule was safe, time had reset, but his heart was in Termina.

Down familiar paths, and into a town so familiar, he set off on a new quest. To find the mask of the man he loved. Some may find it strange to fall in love with a mask, but it wasn't the mask he loved, it was the man trapped inside the mask.

While wearing the mask, Link could hear Oni's voice. And once Majora was defeated, Link helped him. Keeping the precious mask, following the orders the man had given him. He promised to find his own physical body, and one day, marry Link. The little blonde was less naive now. He knew he couldn't be Oni's wife, but he could be his lover.

Now, he was left with the task of finding the man. Surely, someone had seen him. A face like his was bound to be recognizable. Eight feet tall, red and blue marks on his face, shockingly white hair, and white almost soul less eyes. But no one in Clock Town had seen a man of that description.

Feeling dejected, he left Clock Town, and searched other areas. He started at the swamp. Kotake and Koume had seen him, but he hadn't spoke of his personal life. So they had no idea where he was from, or where he was staying. It was a small glimmer of hope, in an otherwise hopeless situation. He kept trekking on. He stopped at Romani Ranch. Cremia and Romani had given the man a horse, but they also knew nothing else. He had paid for a horse with rupees, and was gone. Link sighed. With a horse, Oni could be anywhere. Riding around from place to place, or gone from Termina all together. This situation wasn't looking any better.

Not in Great Bay, or Snow Head mountains either. He searched high and low. He even considered entering the temples, but it would be stupid to assume Oni to be in those. Link was hitting critical levels of desperation. Was it too much to ask to find the man of your dreams, and live happily ever after? Link was only fourteen, but he knew what, and who, he wanted. Hadn't he suffered enough hardship across many lifetimes? When would it be his turn to find happiness? It was starting to look like never.

Maybe Oni had tricked and used the naive boy. Maybe he got what he wanted, and got out before he was forced to make good on any promises he had made. Went to the ranch, got a horse, stocked up on potions, and left as soon as possible. He probably left via the outskirts of Clock Town so no one could see him. The thoughts were so terribly depressing. Link reached Ikana Canyon, and stopped to cry. He sat on the ground, wailing his little heart out. Heroes don't find love, he should have known better than that. He was young and naive when he made the promise to Oni. Too young to realize he had been deceived.

"Why is this beautiful cornflower crying?" He heard a voice ask. His heart froze in his chest. The deep rumbling voice, and nickname spoken, could only mean one person.

Link turned around hopefully, and had to look way up, into the pure white eyes of the man he had desperately searched for.

"O-Oni!" He cried, getting up frantically.

The man wrapped his arms around the boy when he impacted his body. He smiled, just holding the boy tight "Oni was not a good name. I go by Kijin now. Link, what are you doing here?"

Link looked up, tears streaming down his face "Looking for you. I've been searching for days. I'm fourteen now. You remember the promise that we made?"

Kijin thought carefully on it, before finally a flicker of realization crossed his features "You are an adult now. You've come to make an honest man out of me."

Link nodded "That's right."

"Well, here is hardly the place for that. I have a house not far from here. Grab Epona, and follow me."

Link did as instructed. As they walked, Oni, now Kijin, told the tale of how he had obtained his own body. Lots of magic, and spooky voodoo. Link could care less about the how. All he care about was that the man was here, physically here. A walking, talking, physical being that he could touch, and couldn't wait to kiss.

They arrived at a nice little cabin. Upon entering, it was warm and simply furnished.

"I spent time building this place, and making all the furniture. I know it's still bare, but it has what I need." Kijin said. He was a bit embarassed at how quaint it looked.

"It's perfect." Link said happily.

The older boy smiled. He was genuinely happy. In the beginning, he had seen the young blonde as annoying, but these years without him had been lonely. He found himself desperately hoping that the boy would remember the promises they had made. And now, what stood before him wasn't an annoying young boy, but a young man who had filled out unbelievably well, and still had those big cornflower blue eyes. He suddenly realized that Link was staring at him, and he flushed in embarrassment "Great timing as always, I'm finishing dinner. I'm still new to this cooking and eating thing, so sorry if it's terrible."

Link laughed. The great Fierce Diety apologizing to him? Unheard of! "I can help. I've had to fend for myself most my life, so I know how to cook. Let me taste, I bet I can fix it."

Kijin led him to the fire where a large pot was. Link grabbed a spoon, and took a mouthful "Oh Goddesses!"

"Is it that bad?"

"No! It's actually really good. I'm surprised. Guess you learned a thing or two."

The two smiled at one another. They enjoyed dinner, and somehow wound up cuddling on the floor in front of a fire. Kijin laid his head on Link's, and the two talked of their years apart.

Link looked up at Kijin "I've missed you. I really have. I was crying when you found me, because I thought you forgot or that you had left me. I couldn't find you anywhere, and I didn't know where to look. I assumed you got a horse, stocked up on potions, and got out of Termina. i won't lie, I had forgotten. But then, I had dreams and remembered. As soon as I was of age, I left to come here."

Kijin sighed "I forgot you. I considered leaving, but something kept me here. I felt lonely and knew I was waiting for something. Once I saw you, I suddenly remembered everything. I never intentionally forgot Link."

"Kijin, you will finally believe me now. I love you. I have always loved you."

"And I have always loved you, Link. I really do." He kissed the boy, chastely.

They finally had each other. And they needed nothing else. Link had finally found his happily ever after.


End file.
